Les hommes de Dumbledore
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Comment Severus fut sauvé du venin de Nagini par un homme censé être mort et comment Harry se retrouva entraîné dans une vie d'ennuis et d'aventures étranges en formant avec eux un trio aux ordres d'un défunt...Écrit pour un challenge de SevyS Now...


**Titre : **_Les hommes de Dumbledore_

**Spoiler :** jusqu'au tome 6 inclus

**Disclaimer** : JKR assume la paternité du plus sexy des profs. Dommage qu'elle ait trouvé bon de le trucider ! Mais comme le dit une fangirl de ma connaissance, nous nous SAVONS !

**Rating : **PG

**Challenge **: le chapitre maudit

**Note **: 'Les hommes de Dumbledore' était à l'origine une fic destinée à un challenge sur la communauté Live journal SevySNow. Les deux premiers paragraphes en italique sont issus du tome 7, le but du défi étant de sauver Snape en l'empêchant de mourir sur le plancher poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante. La fic en question est désormais le premier os d'une série plus longue, et certainement tordue puisque c'est moi qui tiens la plume. Toute lecture est donc à vos risques et périls !

* * *

_**Les hommes de Dumbledore**_

_" Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Rogue et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui. _

_Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge. _

_- Prenez-... les... Prenez-... les..._

_Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire..."_

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le repoussa fermement, une main trop large et lourde pour appartenir à Hermione.

Ses réflexes jouant, il roula sur le côté en brandissant sa baguette comme un Marine des films de Dudley brandit son flingue mais il buta sur son amie inconsciente…Et roula les quatre fers en l'air dans une grotesque pantomime de marionnette dont le marionnettiste aurait un peu forcé sur la bouteille ou plutôt tel les cascadeurs des films de castagne de l'Oncle Vernon.

Il voulut se relever d'un seul geste, prêt à se défendre, et à défendre vaillamment son amie tel le prince permanenté à la gueule d'ange des films de Tante Pétunia, mais se prit les pieds dans sa cape, glissa, jura puis leva les yeux vers son agresseur qui ne lui accordait aucune attention et versait sur la gorge de Rogue une substance verte visqueuse et dont l'odeur franchement répugnante arrivait jusqu'à Harry.

_Franchement, le pauvre gars était en train de mourir, est-ce que c'était la peine de le torturer plus avant ? _

Son regard poursuivit son trajet vers le visage de l'inconnu, et Harry fit une fois de plus preuve de ces capacités d'élocution qui faisait de lui le digne fils spirituel d'une longue lignée d'orateurs anglais, tel Sir Melvan Joyce, Inquisiteur pendu par les villageois qu'il essayait de convaincre de brûler Rowenna Serdaigle, et Sibylle Trelawney, premier prix de la tirade incompréhensible depuis plus de dix ans au classement de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

-« Gargglll ! Vous êtes mort ! »

-« Pas tout à fait. »Fit Alastor Maugrey en retirant totalement sa capuche. Quelques nouvelles cicatrices semblaient s'être ajoutées à sa collection, l'orbite vide était plutôt désagréable à regarder, mais cela mis à part, c'était le cadavre le plus en forme qu'Harry avait vu depuis un sacré moment.

-« Mais, que , comment ?? »

Sibylle Trelawney avait du souci à se faire pour conserver le dit prix, la concurrence de la jeune génération pour les temps à venir s'annonçait rude.

-« Prenez ceci et ne dites à personne que je suis vivant»Maugrey lui tendit une fiole contenant une étrange brume argentés.

-« Ce sont les souvenirs de Rogue. »Supputa t il

-« Vous allez en avoir besoin pour terrasser Jedusor, ne baissez jamais votre garde, c'est un fieffé salaud et ces Mangemorts ne valent pas mieux. Quant au Ministère… »

-« Arglll, kof,kof,kof…. »

_Tiens, il n'était toujours pas mort lui ? _

Harry, Hermione chargée sur l'épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patate regagna Poudlard, et la suite nous la connaissons : héroïsme, mièvrerie, etc….

La chose que le gouvernement a voulu nous cacher, de la même façon que le Yeti, les OVNI et l'origine humaine plus que douteuse de ma Tante Caroline** (1)** c'est que deux ans plus tard, Harry disparut mystérieusement en rompant ses fiançailles avec Ginny Weasley !** (2)**

On le revit à plusieurs reprises dans le monde magique, mais ce qu'il faisait de sa vie restait un mystère…..

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où je suis en mesure de vous révéler qu'en rentrant à Square Grimmaud un soir, il trouva Séverus Rogue et Alastor Maugrey en train de se faire du bouche à bouche comme les acteurs des films prêtés par Georges Weas….Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ces films n'ont jamais existés, et une âme pure telle que lui n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ regardé ce genre de choses qu'elles existent ou pas !

Bref, Rogue et Maugrey avaient une proposition à lui faire….

Non, pas _ce genre_ de proposition, bande de perverses !

Apparemment, même dans la mort Dumby était un vieux casse-pieds manipulateur capable de faire passer un chameau par un trou d'aiguille en usant moitié de chantage, moitié d'appel aux bons sentiments et moitié d'attaques de bonbons au citron _(Redoutable_ !)

Ne pouvant se résoudre à exercer ses petits talents en dehors de Poudlard de peur d'être rattrapé dans le vaste monde par ces petits travers de jeunesse, il avait accumulé au cours des années une documentation précise et détaillée, dont seul son vieil ami Maugrey connaissait la cache et qui permettrait à une équipe de sorciers décidés d'aller se mettre dans des situations dangereuses et inextricables aux quatre coins du globe, et même un peu plus loin, pour botter les fesses des méchants, rétablir l'ordre et la justice, sauver la forêt amazonienne et les baleines,défendre les petits lapins roses et assurer le règne de la veuve et de l'orphelin, quoique il est possible qu'Harry se soit un peu emmêlé sur la fin, à eux trois ils avaient fait un méchant trou dans la cave de Square Grimmaud !

Le rouleau que lui avait remis Maugrey pour lui donner un aperçu des futures activités du jeune sorcier qui complèterait leur fine équipe commençait ainsi :

.

**Mission N°1 : **Aller faire passer aux habitants de l'île de Lamary **(3)** dans l'océan Indien leur douteux goût de la chair humaine (attention, il pourrait s'agir d'un sort contagieux !)

**Mission N°2 : **L'Atlantide connaît selon les instruments magiques les plus pointus une augmentation du nombre de mages noirs. Trouver pourquoi et régler le problème !

**Mission N°2 bis: **Ah oui, commencer par retrouver l'Atlantide.

**Mission N°3 :** Une bande de braconniers de Phénix sévit depuis plusieurs années en Himalaya. Ils ont bien besoin que quelqu'un leur rappelle que l'espèce est protégée.

**Mission N°4 : **La légende veut qu'une espèce inconnue de dragons arboricole aux ailes atrophiées hante les forêts indonésiennes, vrai ou faux ?

.

Harry se mit à sourire comme un malade, l'avenir promettait d'être plus divertissant qu'une vie à manger la cuisine de Molly, vivre le classique Poudre de Cheminette-Boulot-Dodo, supporter les blagues grivoises de Charlie et faire une tripotée de mômes braillards à Ginny

.

**Mis….**

.

_Sans fin_….

.

**(1)** Vous connaissez Umbridge ? Bon, trente centimètres et quarante kg de plus et blonde….

**(2)** Oui, je la déteste, mais si vous l'aimez, rassurez vous elle coule aux dernières nouvelles des jours heureux avec un mari richissime et deux ou trois amants (gourgandine !)

**(3) **île issue de « _Voyage de Sir John Maundevill_e », de John Mandeville


End file.
